Missile Wrist Rampage/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Missile Wrist Rampage". [Dr. Eggman's fortress is seen in the middle of an island where waves crash against it. Eggman is at his main room looking at Station Square via the screen in front of him.] : Dr. Eggman: [Laughs] Conquering this puny planet will be a picnic! As an appetizer, I'll finish off this city! [Decoe passes a pack of cards to Dr. Eggman.] : Decoe: Which robot will you use, doctor? : Dr. Eggman: Hm, let's see. They all look so lethal... mm, I can't choose. [Eggman places the pack of cards into theSelection Machine's card slot. The reels on the screen display three images of E-23 Missile Wrist.] Ah, Missile Wrist! Perfect! [In Station Square, small kids are seen playing basketball. Down below in the sewers, Knuckles and Amy are seen.] : Knuckles: This whole thing is Sonic's fault! : Amy: All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman. He didn't mean for us to get us sent here. : Knuckles: Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed it so far! : Amy: He's not afraid to fight back! : Knuckles: Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks! : Amy: I'm not going any further if you talk trash about Sonic! : Knuckles: I don't have time for this. See ya! : Amy: You're not going to leave me alone down here, are you? : Knuckles: Do what you want. That's your business. : Amy: sighs This is gonna to be impossible! Hey, c'mon Knuckles! Don't be mad! [The opening ''Sonic X theme song, "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. The scene then changes to a crowded beach not too far away from Station Square.] : '''Various citizens': That guy's so cute! What is this? Oh mum... I'm so hungry! [Few people are playing with a beach ball. One of the guys hits it towards the water.] : Lady in orange bikini: That's okay, I got it! [As she attempts to grab the ball, suddenly, Missile Wrist emerges from the water. She and others scream as they run away in fear.] : Dr. Eggman: There's nothing more fun than making waves at the beach! Well, now that we've established a beachhead here, let's set our sights at the city! : Tails: I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean. : Chuck: Tails, I love to study this plane's mechanics some day. : Cream: Do you like that? [Cheese nods in response.] I'm glad, Cheese! [Chris appears.] : Chris: Hey, Tails! : Tails: What's wrong? : Chris: Where's Sonic? : Cream: He left this morning. He was going somewhere to explore... downtown I think. : Chris: If the police spot Sonic, they'll try to catch him. : Tails: Catch Sonic? I don't think so. : Chris: I just hope he's careful. : Tails: Mmm, that's not his style. Sonic likes danger. : Chris: We have to bring him back! Right away! Eggman and Missile Wrist have entered Station Square and are confronted by S.S.P.D. at a roadblock : Police officer 1: Hold it there! Take one more step and we'll open fire! Wrist advances FIRE! shoot Missile Wrist, but their bullets have no effect on Missile Wrist's armor. Eggman is not satisfied by the resistance : Dr. Eggman: Sighs There's a word for this: boring! gunfire useless, an S.S.P.D. SWAT officer armed with a flame-thrower tries to incinerate Missile Wrist. It looks like it worked as Missile Wrist is engulfed in flames : Police officer 1: That thing's toast! the flames die down, Missile Wrist is unharmed. Eggman floats down in his Egg Mobile to gloat at the S.S.P.D. and their ineffective attempts to stop him : Dr. Eggman: Chuckles You cannot win! I can clobber you clutters at will! Now move over or get run over! : Police officer 1: Uh, we give up. : Dr. Eggman: I can't stand quitters! Give them what they deserve! Wrist opens fire on the S.S.P.D. Meanwhile, Tails and Chris continue looking for Sonic with Tails in the Tornado 2 and Chris with his grandfather in their sedan : Tails: This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack! : Chris: Sonic! Hey, Sonic! Sonic! Are you out there Sonic! Hey, Sonic! : Chuck: I don't think your friend Sonic is here. Let's look somewhere else, Chris. runs along and jumps off a mountain yelling in happiness as he does so. Back in the Station Square sewers, Amy and Knuckles are still walking, but Amy is getting tired : Amy: Knuckles, can't we take a break? : Knuckles: You take one if you want but I'm not stopping. : Amy: Hmmph! A little casual conservation will lighten things up! So, what do you think our chances are of getting back home, Knuckles? : Knuckles: We'll get back, for sure. : Amy: How can we? : Knuckles: I don't know but we will. Somehow, we will! No matter what it takes, I have to get back. It's my mission to guard the Master Emerald. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing my job! You can count on it! Until I do find a way, I am not going to rest or be side-tracked. shakes Huh? What's that? scream and run for cover as Missile Wrist smashes through the building. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there! : Missile Wrist: Acknowledged. heads for the roof in his Egg Mobile. S.S.P.D. cruisers flood the intersection below, lights blazing and sirens wailing : Dr. Eggman: Laughs It appears we're attracting a crowd! : Missile Wrist: Proceeding to upper structural surface. Wrist shoots his grapple hook arm through the floors until it reaches the roof and anchors there. It then makes its way to join Eggman on the roof. The S.S.P.D. Chief of Police can only watch is disbelief and shock at what he's seeing : Chief policeman: Ah! : Dr. Eggman: Let's get this show on the air! Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you, exciting for me, that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bodies! Laughs : Tails: So Eggman is here! : Chief policeman: Turn yourself in now, bobber and we'll hold your end. : Dr. Eggman: You must be joking! : Chief policeman: We're not playing around here, buddy! Pull over and let's see your license and registration! : Dr. Eggman: I am the one giving the orders here! : Chief policman: Grr... oh yeah, what makes ya think so?! : Dr. Eggman: This makes me think so! his fingers as Missile Wrist fires a missile wrist and destroys a nearby S.S.P.D. cruiser. Now will you surrender your city? : Chief policeman: and burnt from the cruiser's explosion Sorry doc, but that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor. : Dr. Eggman: Then go, and bring him to me! at Chris' mansion, Tails prepares to depart on the Tornado 2 to stop Eggman : Tails: C'mon Chris, let's go! : Chris: Ready, Tails! : Chuck: Good luck out there, and be careful. : Tails: We'll be okay. : Chris: We'll find Sonic and stop Dr. Eggman. Don't you worry! : Cream: Goodbye guys. : Tails: Okay Chris, hang on! Chris and Tails head to downtown Station Square, Eggman continues his broadcast until he notices a well-dressed man amongst the S.S.P.D. officers below his position : Dr. Eggman: Who are you? : Mayor of Station Square: I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you! : Dr. Eggman: Really? his fingers as Missile Wrist fires a missile wrist and attacks a building. Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me? : Mayor: Coughs Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city. is disappointed by the lack of cooperation. Deciding he's done with diplomacy, he readies to signal Missile Wrist with his next orders : Dr. Eggman: Missile Wrist, destroy this place before- : Tails: Eggman! : Dr. Eggman: Uggh! It's Tails! I'll teach that flying furball! Attention, Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky! : Missile Wrist: Acknowledged. : Chris: Those came pretty close! : Tails: Two can play at that game, hang on! missiles and shoots machine gun at Missile Wrist. It's no use, its armor's too thick! : Chris: Hey Tails, look out! Wrist manages to damage the Tornado 2 and it starts to go down : Tails: Uaaah! This is what I call an emergency! buttons and pulls a handle. The Tornado 2 transforms to its jet mode Alright, we're in a jet-set! the ground, Amy and Knuckles spot the dogfight between the Tornado 2 and Missile Wrist : Amy: Tails is in trouble! We've gotta find a way to help him! : Knuckles: I've got more important things to do. : Amy: Fine, who needs you?! : Knuckles: Don't go in there! She's only going to get herself hurt! Amy! Amy! : Amy: Hmph! : Knuckles: STOP! Great, what will I do now? in Station Square, Sonic races past, but comes back when he notices a crowd gathered around an electronics store display. Investiagting, he sees the TVs showing the fight between the Tornado 2 and Missile Wrist : Various citizens: What's going on up there? That's a robot on the roof! Eggman laughs. : Sonic: Eggman! So that clown got sent here too! Time for me to join the party! at the battle, Knuckles has made it to the roof, but is uncertain of his next move : Knuckles: Alright, I need a strategy. [Amy arrives via the elevator] What took ya so long? pulls out the Piko Piko Hammer. Ugh! : Amy: Hiyaaah! Leave Tails alone, you tech-bully! : Knuckles: DON'T DO IT, AMY! [Amy gets picked up by Missile Wrist and screams.] Aaaah! Hang on, Amy! : Dr. Eggman: Hold it, knucklehead! One more step and the girl's a goner! [Clicks his fingers as Missile Wrist tightens its grip on Amy.] : Amy: Screams Knuckles! : Sonic: I better pick up the pace if I wanna be part of the action! : Knuckles: Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry! : Dr. Eggman: Sorry?! I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived; by consolation is that it seems Sonic didn't. Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap! : Tails: What if Sonic doesn't make it? : Chris: Oh? It's okay, help is on the way! : Dr. Eggman: Grr... : Chris: Get him, Sonic! Huh-hah! : Sonic: Thanks! Chuckles : Dr. Eggman: There he is! Get ready to fire! Wrist tosses Amy away. Hurry, fire! Finally! Hmmm? Fire away! Wrist fires his missile wrists at Sonic only for the hedgehog to dance and taunt. Wise guy! I'll show you! : Knuckles: Sonic! Try the "old slap on the wrist"! : Sonic: Yeah! makes a face at Missile Wrist, only for it to destroy it's own wrists when Sonic jumped out of the way. Bye! : Dr. Eggman: Fire! Wrist sends out a volley of missiles from its chest launchers. They hit Sonic dead-on Hah-hah! emerges from the smoke in his Super Spin Attack. Sonic smirks as he delivers the final blow to Missile Wrist. : Chris: Alright! Sonic! Eggman coughs. The smoke clears to show him now being the one charred and burnt : Sonic: You lose! : Dr. Eggman: This isn't over, Blue Boy! You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I'll rule this world, this universe and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine! [Eggman laughs.] : Amy: Oh, Sonic! Sonic, you're okay! : Sonic: Take it easy! : Amy: For a while there Sonic, I thought I'll never see you again! : Sonic: Amy, please let me go! celebrations are cut short when S.S.P.D. SWAT and G.U.N. soldiers arrive to confront the heroes : G.U.N. soldier: Alright, nobody move! : Knuckles: Oh great! Now what?! : G.U.N. soldier: Don't try running away! glows with fury as he's ready to throw down with the armed troops : Knuckles: Knuckles never runs from a fight! : G.U.N. soldier: hesitant Hey, easy pal! : Tails: Sonic! : Sonic: Hey Knuckles! C'mon! : Amy: Please Knuckles, let's go! holds his ground a little longer, then decides the G.U.N. soldiers are not worth his time and retreats with the others : G.U.N. soldier: Get him! open fire : Chris: We'll go back to my house, guys! : Tails: Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us! : Amy: Wow, them too? So we're all here together! : Knuckles: Count me out. This is where I get off! lets go of the ladder : Amy: Nooo! Don't go! : Knuckles: See you around. glides away : Amy: He's not coming with us, why not? : Sonic: That's Knuckles. He does things his way! [The Sonic X closing theme, "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays.] Category:Transcripts